Izaya Doesn't Like Being Weak
by ladyzman
Summary: Izaya was found in an alleyway bruised, beaten, and worse, raped. Shizuo finds out and starts to feel something for the flea. He starts feeling like he should care. ((This is my first story, so I will gladly take critique or praise.))
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Rain splattered the glass relentlessly.

"It's not letting up, looks like you're stuck here for the night," Shinra pulled the drapes closed over the window. Izaya plopped down on the couch with a huff and leaned back, crossing his legs. Shinra sat down next to him and tried the TV. No signal floated around the screen and Izaya groaned.

"Now that's just great, we get to drown in awkward silence," Izaya scowled and looked around the room. Shinra just sighed and settled back into the cushion of the couch, closing his eyes.

"Or you could take a nap." Izaya ignored Shinra's remark and pulled out his phone, scrolling through his contacts. Celty walked in silently and typed something on her phone before tapping Shinra and showing him the screen.

°Shizuo called and said he was coming over, he said he was having a dizzy spell°

"Ah, he's probably just dehydrated again," Shinra pushed himself to his feet and straightened his coat, "I've told him plenty of times to drink lots of water if he's going to keep going around and exerting all that strength."

"What's up," Izaya asked, looking at each of them in turn. Shinra rubbed his nose and readjusted his glasses.

"Shizuo is coming over so you need to hide yourself somewhere. I don't feel like having my house destroyed when it's raining out."

"Whatever," Izaya stood and walked quietly out of the room.

The doorbell rang moments later and a loud rapping followed it.

"Coming," Shinra sang. He opened the door and Shizuo walked in sopping wet, "ah! Shizuo! My floor-"

"You'll get over it," he was heading for the couch.

"No, no, no! Shizuo-oh, come on," Shizuo had sat himself on the furniture, immediately soaking it as Shinra visibly deflated.

Celty pat Shinra on the shoulder and exited the room while the doctor tended to the blonde's complaining.

Izaya was out on the upstairs screened in porch. Celty paused at the sliding door before stepping through and outside. Izaya was leaning against the railing, his bangs the only thing getting wet thanks to the porch's overhanging roof.

She walked up and leaned against the railing beside him. He didn't look over, just kept watching the rain. She started typing something on her phone but a hand covered her own and she stopped, looking up at him. His eyes were soft, something she didn't see often, but they were deep and drowning in emotion. Not towards her, but towards something else. Then he spoke.

"I'm fine, you should stop asking. It was short. Painful, yeah, but it didn't last forever. I'm not permenantly scarred, you know, I'm stronger than that."

Celty typed on her phone her response after Izaya took his hand away. She held up the screen and Izaya leaned down slightly to read it.

°i'm glad it didn't affect you badly. That wouldn't be fun for us OR you°

Izaya straightened up and turned away, chuckling. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, "Celty...I'm glad you were there, or it WOULD'VE dragged on. Thank you."

°of course°

...

The nightmare later that night was excruciatingly real. Izaya had to stay overnight after he fell out suddenly next to Celty on the porch. He had just passed out. That's when Shizuo found out he was there. The thud brought them both, no matter how much Shinra tried to keep Shizuo downstairs.

"What is HE doing here?!"

"Shizuo, just calm down and go back downstairs, I'll explain after I deal with Izaya," Shinra eased before knealing down next to Izaya's unconscious form. Celty was typing furiously, explaining what had happened and how they had just been standing there talking when he just buckled. He had hit his head hard in the fall, Shinra could already feel a bump growing on the back of his head.

Shizuo, after watching for a little, grudgingly walked back downstairs and paced the kitchen.

Shinra came down maybe a half hour later and Shizuo stopped his pacing and leaned back against the counter, "so? Mind explaining why he's here and what that was all about?"

"I'll just make it short and sweet since I know you don't like drawn on explanations," Shizuo rolled his eyes as Shinra continued, "Celty found Izaya in an alleyway half conscious with scrapes and bruises all over him. He...didn't have any clothes. He was unresponsive. When I examined him and his injuries I found he had been raped brutally hard-"

"Raped? Yeah, right, not that brat, if I can't catch him then nodbody can-"

"Well, somebody did and took his virginity forcefully. He passed out up on the porch because of blood loss. He was wearing dark pants so I didn't notice the bleeding down his legs until I tried picking him up to move him. Celty is cleaning him now and giving him blood."

"Wait, wait, wait, so the flea was raped and-"

"I suggest you let him sleep and don't stress him out with you're fighting and quarreling. Okay?"

Shizuo hesitated and then looked away, giving a short nod. Shinra sighed in relief and clasped his hands, "now let's fill a milk carton with water and name it, shall we? You need to keep up on your water intake. How does 'Jimmy' sound? I like Jimmy."

Celty could only watch as Izaya moaned and twitched and squirmed in his sleep. The nightmare dragged on, getting worse and worse until Izaya sat bolt upright covered in sweat, and breathing hard. He looked around the gloomy room. Celty was gone, the chair beside him was empty. The window was pittering and pattering a toon with the rain. He rubbed his face before glancing over at the digital clock on the bedside table. 3:26 am. Everyone must be asleep. He laid back down slowly.

The nightmare and cold sweat left him shivering. He grabbed the big fluffy comforter and rolled over, pulling it over his shoulder and bunching it up to his chin. He squeezed his eyes shut and calmed his breathing. His shivering died as his skin warmed once again. Sleep overtook him once more as he sunk into another tortured oblivion.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Good morning!"

Izaya glowered at the floor and rubbed his eyes, "what time is it."

Everyone at the table looked up at the informant standing in the kitchen. Shinra shrugged, "nine in the morning, why?"

"Why did you wake me up at NINE in the morning," Izaya growled. Shizuo kept his eyes on his plate, knowing that if he even glanced at the man that he would go into a rage. He couldn't help it, he just had pure hatred for the brat. But...something tingled below his ribs, a flutter. Shizuo stopped mid chew and placed a hand on his stomach. What was that...that feeling? After the news of what had happened to Izaya, every time he thought of him, there was that tiny tingle.

"No one woke you up, you woke yourself up. You can go back to bed if you'd like, actually it'd be a good idea if you did, you hit the floor pretty hard last night and-" Izaya waved a hand dismissively, cutting off Shinra's rant.

He went to the fridge and opened it, leaning into the coolness that always seemed to remind him of the Fall air. He reached in and immediately grabbed the half empty carton of milk, "where's the other carton you guys usually keep in here, cuz I'm probably going to drink the rest of thi...s..." He trailed off, carton in hand as he stood with a questioning look directed at Shizuo who held his carton of water possessively to his chest.

"What," Shizuo spat threateningly.

"So that's where it went," Izaya snickered and took a swig straight from the jug of milk he held.

Shizuo rolled his eyes and set the carton back on the table. Izaya strolled over and sat down in the chair across from Shizuo with a mocking smirk. Shizuo continued to eat, not looking up, as Izaya scrutinized the carton of water.

"Do you need somethi-"

"Jimmy? Really? You named your carton of water 'Jimmy'..." Izaya snickered as Shizuo glared directly at him, clutching the fork in his hand tighter.

Celty stood after listening to a call over her phone. She typed something and then showed it to Shinra. Shinra read it and then nodded, "right, right, be safe! I'll see you tonight!" He called after her as she headed out of the room, grabbing her helmet on the way and putting it on.

"So what's she off to do?" Izaya asked.

"Some call of disturbance," Shinra answered, taking another bite of food off his fork. Izaya leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment.

"Wait, I thought only you and me gave her stuff to do-"

"There are higher people than us, Izaya. But they don't know that she's headless."

"Oohh, gotchya," Izaya nodded and his eyes flicked over to Shizuo again. The blond looked up and their eyes locked. This irked Shizuo. He slammed his fist on the table.

"What do you want!?" He stopped as soon as he started and stared at Izaya. The informant was staring back, eyes wide...and frightened. Izaya never showed fear. Something was wrong.

Shizuo face palmed. Of course there was something wrong! The kid was raped, for heaven's sakes. Izaya just continued to stare up at him with wide wide eyes and Shizuo realized he was standing. His face fell and he slowly sat back down again, looking away guiltily.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what-"

"You looked scared-"

"Pfft! I wasn't scared!"

Shizuo's head snapped up and he observed Izaya's face. It looked normal, no signs of fear, "your eyes were-"

"I wasn't scared," he snapped, glaring.

Silence took over the table. Izaya stood abruptly, his chair scrapping the floor, "I'm going back to bed. Don't bother me."

Shizuo and Shinra watched as Izaya dragged himself back up the stairs. Then silence settled again. Shizuo looked down at his plate. He wasn't hungry anymore.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Glistening ruby red eyes watched the shadows of drizzling raindrops running down the window. His bones felt tired. They ached. He hated feeling like this. He absolutely disliked being weak. Vulnerable, small, frail. All the sorts.

He was startled by a sharp knock. He brushed his thoughts away and sat up, feeling the cold air wash over his torso as he pulled the blankets up to his waist, covering his naked lower regions.

"Come in..."

He expected it to be Shinra coming in to check up on him but blond hair caught his eye and told his mind otherwise. The door shut with a snap and Shizuo leaned against the wall, sliding his hands into his pockets, "hey. How are you feeling?"

"I..." Izaya trailed off when the blond's amber eyes drifted to him. A blush spread across his face as they looked straight at him. He swallowed, "I'm fine. Better than I was...m-my back doesn't hurt anymore-"

"Good, now get your ass out of bed we're going to the store."

Izaya looked away as his blush crept down his neck. Shizuo waited, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on, runt, I don't have all day-"

"I can't."

"And why not?! Are you glued to the bed or something?!"

"No! I'm just...I'm not wearing any clothes..."

Shizuo scoffed, "you sleep naked."

Izaya pulled the blanket up to his stomach defensively and scowled, "yes, what's it to you?"

"Nothing. Its just weird. Now come on and stop being a wuss-"

"I'm not getting out of bed in front of you, you pervert!"

"Are you seriously-look," he stopped and took a calming breath, "we are both boys, its nothing I haven't seen before-"

I KNOW, I'm not stupid. I just don't feel comfortable being naked in front of anyone after what happened..."

That stopped Shizuo instantly. He obediently left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Izaya dressed and met Shizuo outside of the door and the blond led him out of the house and to the car where Shinra awaited happily.

"Its about time you two made it out of the house!"

Izaya raced Shizuo to the passenger seat and dove in while Shizuo smacked the side of the car in anger, "I am way taller than you, I deserve to be in the passenger seat!"

"Yeah, but I have longer legs," Izaya sang as Shizuo slid into the back seat, slamming the door. Izaya turned in his seat to look back at a glowering Shizuo, "and I'm crippled."

"You're not crippled! You were just-" he cut off and looked out the window pointedly, fuming.

Izaya's mind filled in what Shizuo was going to say with the obvious word and turned back around in his seat, falling silent.

Shinra pulled out of the driveway and rolled down the road. He broke the quietness with a clear of his throat when they reached the first of many intersections, "so! I bet you are wondering why we are going to the store for you, Izaya. Well, we need to get you something for the bleeding so you won't ruin your pants."

"And what exactly is that?"

"Health lesson! You know how women have their monthly periods? Well, you are having something that sort of relates to that area of bleeding. So we need to get you some sanitary pads to catch the blood."

Izaya's face paled tremendously as Shizuo snickered in the back, "we need to get him chocolate so he won't be PMSing all over the place-"

"Shut up!" His voice squeaked slightly which made Shizuo laugh even harder, clutching at his middle and bending over while Izaya twisted around in his seat and beat him over the head with his fists.

"Keep it down, I'm trying to drive. So which store do you want to get the product from? Celty preferred a CVS."

"I don't care! I'm not shopping for this stuff, I'm not a woman!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shizuo grabbed one of the packages of pads and stuffed them into Izaya's arms, "here, double protection and ordor canceling. Makes it better for everyone."

Izaya scowled and read over the package. Shinra walked up with a box of tampons. He had a bloody nose after that, "now you have a use for those, stuff 'em up your nose not my ass!"

Shizuo picked up another package. The ones Izaya was holding were green but these were orange. He straightened up and showed them to Shinra, who had a bunch of paper towels sticking out of his nose, "what's the difference between these and those?"

"Ah, the orange ones are night time use and the green ones are for daytime use-"

"I honestly feel bad for women, this is too complicated. And look at these prices! They have to buy these for a whole week," Izaya exclaimed, pointing at the prices on the shelves under the products, his package of green under his arm. They were all currently in CVS, in the feminine aisle, looking at pads and tampons. And not to mention they were guys...so...yeah.

And just at the perfect chosen time, a lady walked past their aisle, with a CVS uniform on. She paused, backtracked, and crossed her arms. The three men straightened up and stared. Izaya hid the package behind his back and shifted on his feet.

"Please tell me you guys are buying this stuff for your daughters or something."

"Of course! You think we'd be buying this for ourselves? Ha," Shinra chuckled while the woman raised an eyebrow and walked off. Shinra turned to a scowling Izaya who was sending mental death threats.

They paid at the counter and pretty much ran to the car and stuffed the products inside so no one would see them carrying them around. Izaya once again won the passenger seat and Shizuo grudgingly got in the back again. He made a slick comment about forgetting the chocolate but Izaya countered with a, "yeah, maybe I can leave my pads all over your room."

"That's disgusting," Shizuo's lip curled.

"Then stop talking about me PMSing! I'm not a female, I am a MALE!"

They talked about how to use them and when to use them on the way home and when they got home Izaya reluctantly followed Shinra to the bathroom. Shizuo fell out on the couch with a groan, "wish we had gone through a drive thru while we were out, I'm starving!"

Celty looked over from the table where she was sorting through papers.

Up in the bathroom, Izaya got everything situated and finally came down the stairs, walking funny. Shizuo looked up from the couch as Izaya limped in with an uncomfortable look on his face with Shinra following, "whoa, flea, you look uncomfortable."

"Shut up, will you?"

Izaya went to sit in the recliner seeing as the couch was occupied with a sprawling blond. Shinra sat at the table with Celty as she typed something and showed it to him:

°how'd it go?°

"Fine, fine, we got him everything he needs. He's all set."

"You didn't buy me happiness!" Izaya yelled from the living room.

"You can't buy happiness, Izaya!" Shinra yelled back. It turned silent and Shinra sipped from his cup as Celty ruffled a few papers. The rain was easing up and Shizuo was able to get a signal and clicked on some football. Izaya snoozed softly in the recliner and Shizuo ended up falling asleep on the couch.

What a tiring day...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It wasn't fun.

It wasn't.

The man slammed back in, groping Izaya's body and smearing the blood, sweat and cum even worse. Bruises bloomed all over his skin, tainting the milky whiteness. He gasped for air as the chain choked his throat and pinched at his skin.

"Please..." His voice trembled pitifully as his arms and thighs shook from fatigue. The man did not stop. Izaya didn't even know who he was. He was just suddenly jumped and pinned and then stripped. It all happened so fast. The first thing that man did after Izaya was officially naked was try to lick every inch of skin. Izaya kicked, punched, kneed and bit but the man seemed be immune to the pain. Even when he got kneed in the skull, he didn't even pause!

The man had forced his orgasms four times in a row and then milked him. After that, Izaya had felt out of breath and suffocated until the man ripped the chain off his head and tossed it to the side. Izaya had thought it was over until something huge and bad tasting was shoved down his throat. It pulled out, then shoved back in, making Izaya choke and gag.

His mind had kind of drifted after that. He just gave in to the pain until it went numb. The man fucked him a few more times and came in his mouth again. Then he threw him to the ground, stood, and started kicking him again and again in the ribs. Izaya refused to let tears sting his eyes. He squeezed them shut and focused on his ragged breathing.

The man had finished and spit on him, whipping his mouth and calling him a few words before exiting the alleyway and leaving him on the dirty ground. He didn't bother moving. His muscles felt so tired. So WEAK. God, how he hated that word. Pathetic. He was pathetic to act like this. The thought made him try and lift himself on shaky arms. His elbows threatened to buckle. He slid his knees under, folding them so he could sit up and lean sideways against the wall. He put a hand on the greasy bricks and pushed up. Getting one foot on the ground, and then another. He kept one arm wrapped around his bruised middle as the other clutched to the wall for support.

He made his way along the wall, towards the street. He got to the dumpster right before the pavement, and stopped. He didn't really think this through. How could he get back to his apartment without anyone noticing him? Without SHIZUO noticing him? That was the last person he wanted to see at the moment. The brute would probably laugh at him and make him feel like shit for allowing himself to be raped before beating him senseless. Izaya sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes, the pain in his back becoming unbearable as the thoughts overwhelmed his mind like a nauseating scent that wouldn't go away.

His eyes snapped open. A horse? There it was again. He got himself together, mentally slapping himself when he thought that there would be an actual horse on the streets of Ikebukuro. He watched the streets and his eyes lit up as the black motorcycle and its owner raced by. He swore he saw the helmet turn slightly and see him, but it never stopped. It just kept going. He listened to the screech of the fading bike as he slid to the ground by the dumpster, hugging his knees. So much for his talented transporter. Eh. She was probably out on one of her runs, not to be bothered...by himself of all people. She probably just saw his face, not his naked and broken body. Because Izaya knew Celty. She was like a mother. If she had seen him fully she would've screeched to a stop immediately, not caring if she completely ruined her tires by stopping at the speed she was going.

Izaya put his nose to his knee and sniffed hard, squeezing his eyes shut. No crying! You are NOT weak! Stop it!

Click click click-his head snapped up. The dark, sleek, hourglass figure stood above him, typing away on her phone. She shoved the screen in his face and he read it. He answered and she became furious with the answer she got. The answer she feared. She helped him up and put a blanket from the compartment in the back of her motorcycle around his shoulders and made sure he was secure in front of her before kicking up the stand and racing off towards Shinra's. She could feel warm blood between her legs leaking back from Izaya. She tried not to be grossed out. He was hurt. She pushed the bike to its limits, dead set on getting Izaya back before he passed out.

******Thank you all for your reviews on this, I appreciate them! They gave me a laugh ;3******


	6. Chapter 5

Shizaya fluff appears in this chapter, so get ready ;3

Chapter 5

Shizuo woke with a start, sitting up and looking around with confusion before remembering he was at Shinra's. It was drizzling outside, soft morning light streamed in through the curtains. He glanced over to where Izaya slept comfortably in a tight ball on the recliner. He gazed at him for a long while before standing and walking over to him. He watched the young man's face. It seemed peaceful, but he could see the slight pull of the eyebrows.

His hand moved before he could stop it, brushing the bangs out of Izaya's face. The informant mewled quietly and uncurled, stretching his spine by arching his back. The black cotton shirt rose up a little, exposing the soft white belly, making Shizuo bite his lip. Izaya opened his mouth with a huge yawn and then turned over, all the while keeping his eyes shut tight. Now his back faced Shizuo. He just stood there and stared.

_ That was too damn cute. _Shizuo caught himself thinking and mentally slapped himself before walking into the kitchen, scratchy carpet turned to cold tile under his bare feet. He searched the fridge and made himself some breakfast, taking it to the couch with him before switching on some TV.

Izaya groaned at the volume and red eyes slit open to glare at the blond.

"I'm trying to sleep here-"

"Come sit over here," Shizuo spoke suddenly, surprising even himself. Izaya sat up and looked at him.

"Yeah, right, so you can suffocate me with a pillow. Real genius, conehead-"

"No, I just want some company-"

"I'm in the same room as you, isn't that enough?"

Shizuo didn't want to say what he thought next but his lips just seemed to be rebeling against him this morning, "no, I want you to be closer..."

The awkward silence washed over them both as Izaya sat criss crossed and stared down at his legs. Shizuo stared at the spoon in his bowl and then cleared his throat, "but you don't have to if you don't feel comfortable-"

The figure passed right in front of him, dragging a blanket with it as it sat on the couch next to him. Shizuo stared at him.

Izaya got situated, pulling his legs up and throwing the quilt over them and then pulling it up over his shoulders. He looked at Shizuo and glared, "what? You're the one who wanted me over here so I came over here-"

"No, I don't have a problem..." Silence again as Shizuo resumed eating and Izaya dozed off again. The informant finally drifted off into a deep sleep, unconscious of Shizuo watching him. The blond waited for a moment before scooting closer, not having to go too far because the couch wasn't very big. And without warning, Izaya shifted and turned, his head slipped onto Shizuo's shoulder and he stilled. His chest rose and fell softly with his breathing. Shizuo had frozen for a second at the contact and then relaxed, loosening the muscles in his arm.

There was a fumble but the team quickly recovered. All Shizuo saw was a football being thrown back and forth, no significance. He was distracted by the head laying almost naturally on his shoulder.

Suddenly, Izaya shifted again and his head slipped and went to Shizuo's lap. The man immediately went rigid, raising his arms slightly, not really knowing what to do as the informant adjusted the rest of his body to fit the position. A tingly feeling raced up his spine as Izaya's turned his head slightly. The young man stayed oblivious to the situation.

Shizuo hesitantly laid one hand on the shoulder and the other on the couch beside him. Izaya mumbled something and then fell silent.

That's when Shinra picked the opportune time to walk in on them.

A grin plastered itself to his face, "AWWWW! Aren't you two just the cutest!" Shizuo's head snapped up with wide eyes as Izaya jumped at the loud noise. He realized his position and jerked up, ending up on the floor and looking surprised.

"Did you put me there?!"

"W-what?! No! Your head SLIPPED onto my lap!"

"Sure, now you're trying to molest me-"

"Oh shut up. If Shinra hadn't yelled like that then you would've slept the entire day on my lap. I'd say you liked it," Shizuo finished with a smirk.

"Well, I wouldn't be the only one."

Shizuo glowered and stood, stomping to the kitchen, throwing his bowl into the sink, and then stomped up the stairs. Izaya hefted himself back onto the couch, stretching out to take up the entire space. Shinra settled into the recliner and snickered.

"What are you laughing about," Izaya sighed.

"You did look pretty comfortable. Like you noticed but you liked it-"

"I didn't like it! I don't like HIM! He tries to beat me up and kill me almost every single day!"

"Didn't look like that at that moment..."

"That's only because I'm hurt AND I was asleep. That's just bad morals to attack someone when they're asleep and unprepared. Its unfair-"

"Still looked like you liked it. And it looked like he liked it, too."

Izaya turned his head with an angry huff. No. He did not like the monster. And the monster could NOT like him. He hated him. Absolutely hated him. Tried to kill him at every opportunity.

Then why wasn't he trying, now? Izaya growled inwardly at the thought, but couldn't help the pain that settled in his stomach when he thought about Shizuo hating him no matter what.

He didn't like Shizuo. Shizuo didn't like him. There it was again. That tiny jump of worry. He swallowed thickly and watched the kicker get a perfect field goal. He really needed to stop thinking about this. He couldn't afford feeling that way towards someone like Shizuo. Shizuo of ALL people. No...no more...


	7. Chapter 6

Thank you all SO much for your reviews, I'm loving them! They make me want to write more right after I've finished another chapter! Thank you SO much for the advice as well, its helped me lots ~3

Chapter 6

Izaya leaned on the counter, his fists on his cheeks, squishing up his face as he glared at the...the _thing_ Shinra was mixing cheerfully in a smoothie maker.

"I've told you I am not drinking that, I don't know why you insist on finishing making it when I'm just going to pour it down the sink-"

"You. Will. Not!"

Izaya rolled his eyes. He let his hands drop and then put his forehead to his arms. He didn't hear the footsteps enter the room. Something snapped him in his bicep and he hissed in pain, grabbing it. The spot was already red. He looked up with a glare at none other that a smirking Shizuo trying to hold in his laughter.

"What was that?!"

"Lower your voice," Shizuo shouted suddenly, "why you gotta be so grumpy?! How about you chill!"

Izaya scowled as Shizuo held up a rubber band, "the culprit," Shizuo mused, "mission: give Izaya's grumpy ass a hornet...Mission Complete-"

"Shut up," Izaya went to smack at Shizuo but the blond jumped back with a big smile. Izaya turned away and continued to watch as Shinra put in something else gross looking and pressed down, blending it together. The informant made a face and stood. Celty walked in with a small plastic box.

Izaya turned to her as she tapped his shoulder. She made the motion of pulled off a shirt so Izaya complied reluctantly. He threw a quick glance at Shizuo who leaned against the wall to watch innocently. Celty took the discarded shirt and tossed it over the back of the couch before turning back to Izaya and opening the box, pulling out a needle. Izaya immediately threw up his arms with an exasperated groan.

"A gross milkshake to make me get stronger and then a stupid shot for god knows what! I'm not THAT hurt OR weak!"

Celty stood still for a moment and then snatched up one of Izaya's arms and injected the tip into his bicep.

"Ah-nng," he jerked slightly at the sudden sting but Celty held his arm in place as she injected the liquid. He glared heatedly as she pulled it out and turned away, heading back out of the kitchen.

"Its done!"

"Oh god," came the groan as Shinra held up the cup of green smoothie guck.

After Izaya downed the entire cup with the help of Shizuo holding him down and plugging his nose, everything got quiet once more. Shinra disappeared again. Why was it everytime Izaya and Shizuo were together the other two seemed to disappear?

Izaya snatched his shirt from the couch and turned, coming face to face with Shizuo. The blond smirked and something sharp hit Izaya in the face. He made a noise and held his nose, bending at the waist, "OW!"

"GodDAMMIT! Hornets are fun!"

"Just stop it with the fucking hornets! They hurt! Have you tried it on yourself?!"

"Pfft, no! I'm not STUPID."

Izaya glared and rubbed his nose.

"Hey..." Shizuo said after he was done laughing, "can you put your shirt on?"

"Yeah, I'm getting there," Izaya snapped and then grumbled, "you keep popping me so I can't."

Then he paused and looked up at Shizuo with a small smirk, "why are you so eager for me to put it on, huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What? I was just asking a question," he tossed the shirt onto the counter and put a hand to his chest, "you don't like my beautiful torso," his lip jutted out and he pretended to be hurt.

Shizuo hesitated and Izaya straightened up, quirking an eyebrow, "what."

"What?"

"You do?"

"What do you mean?!"

Izaya's mouth twitched up into a smile and he grabbed his stomach as he busted out laughing. Shizuo growled and advanced. Izaya looked up and his smile fell away and he backed up as Shizuo came forward. His spine hit the wall as Shizuo slammed his fists on either side of his head. He glared at Izaya.

"W-what? You getting mad over the tiniest things? I guess that's the usual, then-"

"Just shut up. For once."

Izaya raised an eyebrow as Shizuo's eyes searched his face. The blond sighed and let his arms fall as he adjusted his colar, closing his eyes, "I'm going to try something because right now I can't stand the confusion," he opened his eyes and looked directly at Izaya who suddenly became uncomfortable and self conscious without his shirt. Shizuo finished, "its killing me," he growled.

Izaya was about to complain about how serious Shizuo was being when lips suddenly attacked his. His eyes widened and he struggled for a moment before his wrists were captured in strong, calloused hands. Shizuo licked the informants lips, asking for entry. Izaya tried to shake his head and kept his mouth clamped shut. Shizuo connected both wrists above Izaya's head, freeing one hand to grope Izaya's manhood. Izaya gasped, mouth opening slightly. Shizuo shoved his tongue in immediately.

Izaya's eyes stretched wider and then narrowed as a wave of warmth overtook his body, making him shudder. Shizuo let Izaya's wrists go and rubbed his hands up the soft skin of the informants sides. Izaya arched into the blondes chest and tried to deepen the kiss. He was mad his body was acting like this, but he couldn't help it. It was so enticing.

"Shizuo," he breathed against the lips. Shizuo grinned and kissed him again.

"I knew I'd be right..."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry bout it," he connected their lips again and left the soft lips after a short kiss. He left a trail down his jaw and neck, stopping at the junction between his should and collarbone and suckled hard. Shizuo felt thin fingers thread into his blond hair, pulling and twisting as Izaya gave small breathy moans.

"Izaya..."

Izaya blinked away tears, sniffing and kissing at Shizuo's temple. The blond sensed something and looked up into red eyes, "what's wrong?"

Izaya immediately untangled a hand and wiped his eyes, "nothing..."

"You need to tell me-"

"I just...I hate feeling like this. Like I don't have a grasp on anything. Like I've slipped and I'm continuously falling but I'm not stopping but I just know I'm getting deeper. My bones ache, my skin crawls. I have the nightmares, big and small. And every time I wake...I feel...weak..." He sighed and closed his eyes, lowering his chin, "I feel w-weak..."

Shizuo immediately latched their lips together, raising Izaya's chin with the kiss and wrapping strong arms around the warm, lean body. He pulled him close and let go of his lips, smiling.

"I know...you of all people could never be the real definition of weak. And if you feel like this, I will try in all my power to make you feel stronger than you were before."

Tears stung his eyes again and Izaya buried his face into the clothed chest, hiding his stained eyes. Shizuo put his chin possessively on the man's head, looking at the wall, thinking...just thinking.

They migrated to the couch and sat. Izaya stretched out, laying his legs across Shizuo's lap and putting his hands laced behind his head, "I'm tired."

"Me too..."

Shizuo put a hand on Izaya's leg and looked at the blank TV screen...once again...thinking.

Izaya made a sudden move, turning over and putting his arm across Shizuo's lap, putting his head on the arm and laying flat on his stomach, his shins propped up against the arm of the couch. Shizuo laid a hand comfortably on the small of Izaya's bare back. He drew tiny circles with his forefinger on the soft, warm skin, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Izaya fell asleep, his shoulders rising with his breaths. Shizuo followed into oblivion soon after.


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry you guys for such a late update, I have a dropping grade in Literature and my school days are starting to get chaotic. Please bear with me! I will be updating more often soon, so don't worry! I love you all ;3 haha

Chapter 7

A few days passed with Izaya growing stronger and stronger and the blood began to disappear. He started having cabin fever from being stuck in the house 24/7 every day so Shizuo decided to pull a surprise.

"Where?"

"Just a restaurant I found that you might-that you WILL like," Shizuo answered a curious-looking Izaya.

"What's it called?"

"Russia Sushi."

Izaya caught on and decided to play along, putting on an interested look, causing Shizuo to smile, "oh, is it new, I've never heard of that name before. And why 'Russia'?"

Shizuo just laughed.

They borrowed Shinra's car, Shizuo taking the driver's seat. He ran about three or four red lights and almost caused an accident trying to ram another car who passed him too close. He slammed his fist on the horn over and over but it wouldn't horn...it was broken. Izaya flinched a little each time he slammed it and shouted, the sound echoing angrily in the small space of the car.

He crossed his arms and looked out the window, his fingers playing subconsciously with the fur on the the sleeve of his jacket. "-aya? Izayaaaa?"

"Huh," Izaya's head snapped around as Shizuo continuously called his name.

"We are getting close so get ready to get out. Can you get us a table while I park the car?"

"Yeah, of course."

When Shizuo pulled up, Izaya stepped out, looking around cautiously before walking up to the Russia Sushi resteraunt where Simon was still waving around fliers.

"Hey, Simon!"

Simon looked down and smiled broadly, waving back. Izaya brushed off a flier shoved at him and smiled, "we're actually here to sit down and eat."

"We?"

"Shizuo and I."

"Shizuo? Aren't you two rivals?"

"Well, yeah, but I got hurt pretty bad and he's just...changed...I don't know, and its a long story I don't feel like explaining right now because my stomach is so hungry its trying to eat itself."

"Right, of course, go on in, enjoy sushi!"

"Thanks, Simon," Izaya entered the resturaunt and was seated quicker than he thought he'd be. The lady gave him a glass of water and then disappeared. He sipped slowly and leaned back, waiting for a certain tall blond to walk through the curtain.

Shizuo got the car parked and made his way up the street, back towards the restaurant. It was slowly getting darker and when he finally entered through the doors, the street lamps had flickered on.

He brushed the curtain to the side and looked around. Izaya waved at him from one of the rooms at the back. Shizuo glanced around before going over and sitting down across from him. Their waiter (Simon, of course) came over and clapped his hands together loudly, "what is it you two are craving for tonight?!"

Shizuo rubbed his nose and took off his glasses, sliding them into his vest before speaking, "I would like water."

"Anything else?"

"We could share the special, it looks big," Izaya offered, looking quickly at Shizuo who nodded in agreement.

Simon wrote down on a pad and then smiled big, "coming right up! One of my lady helpers will bring you your water, Shizuo."

"Thank you."

Simon went off to prepare their food, leaving the two in silence.

Izaya fiddled awkwardly with the table cloth and then the chopsticks. Shizuo watched his fingers for a little while before deciding to start up a conversation.

"So how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better. I still have a pain in my back and a little blood but my muscles don't ache anymore, and neither do my bones."

"Good. How's your sleep?"

Izaya looked away and his shoulders slumped as he sighed, "ah...I still have vivid nightmares, but only for the first half of the night. They usually wake me up, but then when I go back to sleep I don't dream or nightmare of anything. Just black and peaceful."

Shizuo hummed thoughtfully. The lady helper Simon mentioned walked in and placed the water on the table in front of Shizuo, smiled, and then left. Izaya watched her go.

Shizuo sipped from the glass, silence fell again. He should've thought this through. They really had nothing to talk about-

"Why?"

Shizuo looked up, startled out of his thoughts.

"What?"

Ruby red eyes gazed back at him, "why? Why did you kiss me?"

Shizuo paused and then cleared his throat, "I was-I was trying something."

"What?"

"I was seeing what feeling I was feeling for you-um-everytime I saw you o-or someone mentioned you I'd feel a tingle-ya know what, nevermind, let's not talk about this," Shizuo stuttered, blushing.

"No, no," Izaya grinned and leaned forward putting an elbow on the table and his chin in his hand, "you've caught my interest. Now I'm curious. Tell me more."

Shizuo stared at him with widened eyes before clearing his throat again and loosening his collar, "well...I...I guess I'm feeling something for you-"

"You guess."

"Yes-"

"What are you feeling for me, hm?"

Shizuo growled and Izaya chuckled.

"Fine," Shizuo snapped, "I guess I...iguessiloveyou."

Izaya leaned forward more and put a cupped hand to his ear, grin curling up his face, "sorry, what was that? I don't think I heard you right."

"YOU HEARD ME, FLEA-" Shizuo's roar was suddenly cut off as a fist grabbed his collar and yanked him the rest of the way to Izaya's lips. Izaya locked the kiss, having to get up on his knees because Shizuo wouldn't cooperate enough to help him out and lean forward more.

Shizuo closed his eyes after a moment and reached out, grabbing the back of Izaya's head and his upper arm, pulling him more towards him, causing the informant to have to put a knee on the table to be able to keep the kiss. Shizuo groaned into the kiss when tongues met and Izaya just smiled as they fought for dominance. Soon, they were out of breath but just couldn't break apart. No body had won the tongue battle yet and they were both breathing hard through their noses and panting. Izaya had his fingers tangled in the shaggy blond hair while one of Shizuo's hands was subconsciously pulling up the back of Izaya's shirt.

Izaya was able to get a breath and say, "I love you so much," in a very husky voice. Shizuo mumbled out "same" before roughly pressing their lips closer to eliminate anymore talking.

Izaya forced his head away and fisted Shizuo's shirt front, "I wanna go home," he slurred, "I want you."

Shizuo grinned and took Izaya's wrist, pulling him out of the restaurant at a quick pace.

Simon watched them go before tuning back to Denis, "ah, the love birds."

Denis chuckled and continued chopping at the fish.

Once they both got in the car and doors shut and locked, Shizuo attacked Izaya. He went to pull up the dark shirt and Izaya squirmed and mewled, "no, Shizuo, at home, where its more comfortable."

Shizuo paused and sat back in his seat, grumbling.

He cranked the car into start and swerved into a U Turn, speeding down the road, eager to get back to Shinra's.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They pulled up into the driveway, turning the headlights off. Shizuo was quick to get out and yank Izaya's door open. He grabbed his arm and pulled him up to the house and through the front door. The house was quiet and dark. Shizuo pulled Izaya up the stairs and to his bedroom. They made little ruckus.

"We should do this somewhere else, where no one is sleeping-"

"No," Shizuo said, "one: I can't wait any longer, and two: you're on house arrest anyways and if Shinra found out...hm...and just in case anything goes wrong we have a doctor in the house," Shizuo opened the door and pulled Izaya into the room and shut and locked the door.

Izaya turned, "wait, what do you mean by 'if anything goes wrong'?"

Shizuo turned and looked Izaya over before answering, "I don't know if your insides will hold up, if I tear something and you start bleeding, I want a doctor to be here. And in that case, its Shinra."

"Oh...OK...but wouldn't you think that'd be awkward if you called him in while we were doing-"

"Enough talking," Shizuo grabbed Izaya's arms and sat on the bed, pulling him with him. Izaya ended up on his back with Shizuo hovered above him, kissing him hungrily.

Izaya pulled at Shizuo's blond roots as Shizuo bit the others lip.

"Let's get these clothes off," Shizuo mumbled before stripping Izaya of his shirt. Izaya sat up a little to yank Shizuo's shirt off and unbutton his pants. Shizuo pushed Izaya back down and lifted his hips, peeling the pants from his legs after pulling off his shoes.

"Shizuo," Izaya breathed as Shizuo nuzzled his neck and slid his underwear off. Izaya bucked as cold air hit his exposed area. Shizuo smiled.

"Eager are we-"

"I want you NOW, take me," Izaya growled in his ear, scratching down his back. This flipped a switch in Shizuo and he hooked his arms under Izaya's knees, pulling them up to his head.

"If you want it NOW, then there's no prep-"

"Just enter!"

"Calm down," Shizuo tried keeping himself under control as he lined himself up with Izaya's hole. He locked eyes with Izaya as he slowly pushed in.

Izaya's eye snapped shut and he threw his head back, biting his knuckles so he wouldn't scream from the searing pain that coursed through his ass.

Shizuo pushed back the feeling of regret as he buried himself to the hilt and waited. It was so hot...so tight...Shizuo grunted, forcing himself to not move, to stay still, to wait for Izaya to adjust.

"Sh-Shizuo, I'm r-ready."

Shizuo leaned down, pushing Izaya's knees closer to his head. He put his lips to Izaya's neck as he pulled out and then slammed back in. Izaya cried out faintly and his chest started quickening with breaths. Shizuo picked a fast pace and kept to it, reaching down to pump Izaya's length as well, to take some of the attention away from the pain he knew was there. Izaya groaned and tried bucking but his angled legs held him at a loss of movement. Shizuo pushed his knees up more and Izaya gasped as something deep inside was hit and shockwaves shot up his spine, "Shizuo!"

"Shhh..." Shizuo suckled at the pale neck, quickening his rhythm. Shizuo grunted while Izaya gave tiny mews and moans. Izaya's mouth dropped open as Shizuo angled himself and started ramming right into his prostate.

"Sh-shizuo-ah! Ahahh!"

Shizuo bit into the neck as he buried himself deep inside and let loose his load. Izaya arched as best he could, reaching his limit and releasing between them, in Shizuo's hand. The two orgasms were surprisingly quiet. Neither person had yelled or moaned loudly, save for Shizuo's small grunt and Izaya's gasp for breath.

Shizuo let Izaya's legs fall and he scooped Izaya up and pressed him against his chest. Izaya wrapped his arms around as Shizuo sat back, still inside Izaya with the informant on his lap.

Shizuo licked at the bite mark and then kissed it. Izaya buried his face into the crook of the others neck.

"You wanna ride me or do you wanna rest a little-" he was cut off as Izaya rocked his hips. He looked up, startled, into smirking ruby eyes.

"I don't need rest," another rock and Shizuo growled, grabbing onto Izaya as the informant pulled up and pushed back down hard.

Fingers brushed the blonds chest and hands pushed him back into a lying position. Izaya got into a more comfortable position above him and started riding. He started off slow, holding himself up with his hands pressed into Shizuo's chest. Shizuo put his hands lightly on the rocking hips, guiding them.

Izaya's head fell and his bangs covered his eyes as his back curved and he panted hard. Shizuo bucked up, causing Izaya's head to snap up.

"You're not getting tired on me, are you? I thought you didn't need rest."

Izaya gasped, eyes going wide as Shizuo bucked up again, pulling Izaya's hips down at the same time.

"Shit," the informant gasped.

Suddenly, Shizuo pushed him up and off his length, flipping the younger male over. He pumped his own length a little to get it harder as he grabbed the back of Izaya's neck and pushed his upper body down onto his shoulders and pulling up his legs so he was propped up on his knees. Izaya turned his face to the side so he could breaths and look up at Shizuo who was linging up again with a smirk.

Something trickled down Izaya thighs and he froze, looking back between his legs and glimpsing a shine of red.

"Shi-AH!" Shizuo thrust in. Hard. Hitting the spot head on and causing Izaya's back to arch painfully, temporarily forgetting about the blood.

Shizuo just sat there for a moment. Izaya got his thoughts back together and spoke again, "Shizuo, I think-hahh..." Hiss breath escaped him as Shizuo started pulling out and pushing back in again.

Fingers clawed at the sheets and a larger hand reached down to lace fingers with a smaller hand as Shizuo picked up the pace. Inoutinoutinoutinoutinoutinout

"Nng-hah-ah! Nng! Mng! Shizuo! Ah, Shizuo!"

"Izaya," Shizuo growled possessively into the informants ear and licked at the sweat on the smaller's shoulders. He kissed at the sensitive skin tingling around the raven's nape. He rubbed circles into the hips.

Breathy moans escaped and floated into the air as both reached their climax again. Izaya's back arched painfully and he screamed out Shizuo's name as he released.

Suddenly, images flashed behind the informants eyes and he gasped, squeezing them shut, willing the nightmarish pictures to go away. The memories...

"Izaya?"

"I just saw," he gasped, "part of my nightmares...when I climaxed..."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

There was a loud knocking on the bedroom door and Shinra's worried voice called to them, "hey, I heard a scream is everything alright in there?!"

Dammit, Shizuo thought, pulling out quickly but gently so he wouldn't hurt Izaya who immediately collapsed onto his stomach and ran a hand through his hair. Shinra started knocking harder as Shizuo got up and headed over to the door after throwing some sheets over Izaya's nakedness.

He yanked open the door and faced a flustered Shinra who glanced at him and then looked away, "um-"

"We were having sex-"

"Wait," Shinra cut him off and looked him straight in the eye, "you what?"

Shizuo straightened up a little, starting to feel a bit defensive, "I don't need your permission to have sex with another male-"

"No, I'm not talking about being gay, I don't care about that, and I'm not saying you need my permission, but if you had sex with Izaya I need to check him real quick-"

"I'm fine, Shinra, I'm not hurting," Izaya's voice called from the bed.

Shinra sighed and reached in, flicking on the light and entering the room, "I still need to check."

Izaya narrowed his eyes against the light before putting the sheet to his face to cover it.

"Turn around on your knees so I can-hey..." Shinra pulled some sheet away and examined it. Dots of red scattered here and there, "Izaya get up for a second."

"Why?"

"Just come on," he pulled Izaya's arm and helped the informant off the bed. Shizuo froze at the sight of the sheets. Izaya turned and almost fainted. A giant red spot of blood was where he'd been sitting. He didn't even notice he was bleeding THAT much, it was dark.

He took that chance to look down at his legs. His thighs had smears of blood and some fresh blood was trickling down.

Shizuo rubbed his face in frustration while Shinra turned to Izaya to observe the blood on his legs too.

"Well, this is a mess...come with me, we'll get you a pack of blood and some juice."

Izaya followed Shinra out of the room, leaving Shizuo alone. Celty came in a while later to Shizuo still standing where he had frozen. She typed something and then showed him

°what happened to the bed?!°

"Had sex, I guess I tore something and he started bleeding."

Celty shivered in disgust, °how could he not know he was bleeding THAT much?°

Shizuo finished reading and turned away, shrugging.

Izaya was led (still naked) down the stairs. The sudden change in room area meant a sudden change in temperature and he braced himself. Cold air rushed to meet him and he tried walking with his legs as close as possible.

Shinra let go of his arm and pulled a chair into the kitchen, "sit."

Izaya obeyed as Shinra dug through the fridge, pulling out juice and blood and rushing back over to Izaya's tired form.

"I feel really sleepy...is it because I just had sex," Izaya asked hopefully.

"Maybe that but mostly from blood lost. Just don't pass out on me, okay?"

Izaya nodded incoherently as Shinra stuck the needle into his arm and handed him the juice to drink while raising the pack of blood above his head.

Izaya chuckled as he drank before speaking, "I find it funny you keep your blood and food together in the same fridge. Isn't that weird?"

Shinra shook his head with a smile and looked away, waiting. The blood slowly emptied and Izaya finished his juice and began clenching and unclenching his fist.

"Shinra-"

Shinra held up a hand, "you two need to be careful. Your stitches haven't even healed yet and you have sex so they tore and now your bleeding like crazy. I'm going to have to restitch you up again."

Izaya frowned and his shoulder slumped, "but it hurts-"

"Then this should be a lesson. You could wait until you're healed to have sex again-"

"Ah, Shinra, come on-"

"Nope-"

"Would you stop cutting me off-"

"No."

Izaya glared. The packet emptied and Shinra threw it away after pulling the needle out and sticking a band aid onto the skin.

"Go wash up and I'll bring you some fresh clothes. Your clothes, don't worry."

"My jacket?"

"It'll be on the couch after I wash it, it had some blood on the hem."

Izaya nodded and headed back upstairs so to bathroom. After a shower and some fresh clothes he was led by Celty to another guest bedroom. She got him in bed and then left, shutting off the lights as she went. Izaya laid in bed for a moment before sitting up straighter and turning on the bedside lamp. He sat still for a moment, looking around the room.

He didn't want to go to sleep. Not right now. No. He fidgeted with the blanket. Afraid to close his eyes. After those images that flashed when he had climaxed. He didn't want to dream.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Nothing much."

"So you are going out today, that's clear?"

"Clear as can be-"

"For how long," a voice interrupted from the doorway. Three heads turned to look at the tired figure. Izaya rubbed his eyes and waited for the answer to his question. Shizuo glanced at Shinra and Celty before turning back to Izaya.

"I'm going out for a little, I still have to do my job-"

"Yeah, but for how long? A day? A week? Shizu-chan, with you, 'a little bit' could mean a year."

Shizuo sighed, "one, don't call me that, and two, a day. I'll be back this afternoon."

Izaya nodded as if satisfied and passed the table and went into the living room, plopping down on the couch and flicking on the TV. He flipped through the shows. Shinra finished his coffee and stood, "Celty will be leaving with you, so I guess its just me and Izaya!"

"Yay," Izaya murmured unenthusiastically.

"Aw, I detect regret-"

"Yes. I regret so much of this."

"All of it," Shizuo asked expectantly and Izaya's head whipped around to stare at him. Silence wrapped around them...for about three minutes.

"Take me with you."

"What?"

"I wanna go with you to your work-"

"I move around, izaya-"

"Does it look like I care, I probably move around more than you, I even do parkour! Do you?!"

"Fine, fine, calm down, I'll take you-"

"Hm," Shinra turned to Shizuo with a raised eyebrow, "he's on house arrest-"

Shizuo stood abruptly, the chair scraping across the floor, "you think I can't protect him?"

"Well you weren't too careful with him last night-"

"That was a mistake, I got too rough-"

"And who's to say you won't get angered with him today and hit him with a trashcan-"

_"I_ say I won't. Got it?"

Shinra's eyebrow raised further and he walked into the kitchen, "watch your anger, Shizuo, at the people around you as well. You can take him but if he gets weak or lags behind, stop immediately and let him rest. And not in the blaring sun, bring him into some AC and give him some water or something. Find a coffee shop. Okay?"

"Yeah yeah whatever, you ready?"

"Huh," Izaya's head snapped up.

Shizuo groaned, "I can't take you if you're not ready-"

"Right! I'll be right back!" He ran up the stairs and disappeared before reappearing a few minutes later fully dressed and in his signature jacket, "I'm ready!"

"Stop yelling."

"Okay!"

"You're still yelling."

...

"Are we meeting Tom-"

"Yes, and keep quiet, I don't want you making a commotion and drawing attention, alright?"

"Yes."

Shizuo watched him for a moment as they walked before turning his head forward and shoving his hands into his pockets, breathing in the smoke from the cigarette between his lips.

"I'm not weak, ya know. What Shinra said isn't going to happen."

His voice was neutral and calm, causing Shizuo to look over at him curiously to see what his facial expression was. Izaya's red eyes were trained on the ground ahead of his feet, his fists stuck into the pockets of his fur lined coat.

"Yeah, I know, remember? I've already told you," he proceeded to quote what he said on that night that seemed so long ago, "you of all people could never be the real definition of weak."

A hint of a grin pulled at the corners of the informants mouth as he looked at Shizuo from the corners of his eyes, "what. Did you write it in your diary and memorize it every night before going to bed? That was so long ago, how could you remember that?"

Shizuo scoffed and looked ahead, "I have a good memory."

Izaya hummed and then it grew quiet again. There was always that pause between them, full of nothing, no words. Just the click of shoes. Save for Izaya, who learned to walk like he was walking on air.

Tom came into sight leaning against a shop's window, typing something into his phone.

"Tom!"

Tom's head snapped up and he smiled, waving. Shizuo walked over and they shook hands.

"Long time no see," Tom commented.

Shizuo sighed, "yeah, the flea here ran into some trouble and I kinda got caught up in it."

"Yeah?" Tom looked over to Izaya who lingered behind a little, fidgeting. Tom waved a little at him and Izaya hesitantly waved back.

"So you're not beating him up like usual?"

"Nah, someone already did that for me," Shizuo went to look over his shoulder at the raven just in time to see the cringe and he stopped talking and turned fully to him, "no, no, I didn't mean-"

"Its fine," Izaya waved him off, standing straighter, "I know what you mean."

Shizuo paused before speaking, "I was just saying that you were hurt and I didn't want to hurt you further-"

"I remember that time you said " I'm gunna kill that flea!""

They both looked at Tom who shrugged and said, "just reflecting. I'm surprised you didn't try to hurt him further and possibly kill him-"

Shizuo turned to him, "you know me better than that, Tom-"

"Ah, you're right, sorry, sorry," he rubbed his forehead, "the words just kept spilling, I wasn't filtering, I apologize. Now. let's go grab a bite to eat before we go collect, yeah?"

Shizuo glanced at Izaya who nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

...

"The guy said he had the money but then he lost it-"

The fist slamming down on the table cut Tom off as Shizuo snapped yet another pair of chopsticks, "WELL THEN LETS TALK TO HIM FIRST!"

Izaya ate calmly, eyes closed as he drowned out Shizuo's furious shouting. Simon came in and refilled the drinks before leaving again. Izaya finished his meal quickly and sipped from his drink, watching Shizuo curiously as the blond continued to rant about every person Tom mentioned, good or bad.

"You haven't even touched your food, Shizu-chan," Izaya cut into the taller's rant and smiled, "you should eat before we leave."

The red drained from Shizuo's face when he looked at Izaya and he turned to the table, "you're right," he said calmly...and then exploded, "so I can kick some lying ass!"

"Calm down, Shizu-chan."

...

As the day passed with Izaya and Tom following an angered debt collector who threw a couple vending machines as they went, it began to grow hotter. Izaya was feeling the effects but didn't want to say anything. He could handle it. He didn't want to prove Shinra right at calling him weak and vulnerable. So he kept his lips tight and his fists clenched in his jacket pockets, even as the world spinned a little here and there.

Shizuo finally calmed down enough to take a smoke break. He leaned against the building as Tom paced. Izaya stood under one of the trees planted in the line of many other trees along the side of the road. His legs finally tired from standing stiff for so long that he gave way and leaned back against the tree, putting his head back and closing his eyes, hoping to block out the spinning. But even the black swirled dizzily, making him want to puke.

"Izaya?"

Izaya's eyes snapped open and he looked over at Shizuo expectantly. The blond was staring at him curiously, smoke streaming from the cigarette between his lips.

"You okay? You need cool air? You look a little flushed-"

"I'm fine," the informant spat irritably. Shizuo watched him for a moment, watching the raven fidget uncomfortably, obviously overheating. He made his move, stepping forward in one long stride and grabbing the jacket clad arm. He ignored the protesting 'hey!' and proceeded to drag the younger male down the sidewalk to a small cafe.

Immediately after entering the shop, cold air washed over the trio like rivulets from a waterfall. Izaya visibly relaxed almost comically while Tom breathed in refreshingly.

"Ah...time to get some coffee...you want anything Shizuo? Izaya?"

Izaya shook his head but Shizuo shoved him into a seat at one of the small tables, saying, "milk and water."

Tom nodded and went to the counter to order while Shizuo pulled up two more chairs and sat in one of them. Izaya glowered at him through the fur on his hood as he hunched his shoulders.

"Stop giving me that look-"

"I don't need this treatment-"

"You were going to black out at any moment-"

Izaya scoffed, cutting him off and looking away. Shizuo had the urge to growl but he looked away too to keep composure. Sure he was growing a fondness for the flea (you could call it love, but that's not a strong enough word for Shizuo), but he still managed to get under his skin.

"Milk for the blond and water for the raven," Tom announced as he came over and handed out the drinks before sitting down with his own frappe.

"Thanks," Shizuo murmured incoherently as he popped the lid off the glass bottle and took a swig. Izaya swirled his cup of water, watching the water move. Shizuo watched him, daring him to set the cup back down. Izaya cast a glare at the taller before drinking gulps from the cup thirstily.

"That's what I thought."

"Shut up, brute."


	12. Chapter 11

Again, guys, please check out 'Some Way Out'. I'm getting more added onto it. Thanks! ;3

Chapter 11

Izaya followed the two friends at an approximate distance of 3 feet. Shizuo was gradually getting more irritated that he couldn't keep an eye on the flea since he was behind them.

The informant, on the other hand, was lost in thought, his fists clenched tightly in his jacket pockets and his chin held up with his eyes to the sky.

They had just left the coffee shop behind at a brisk pace after Shizuo got a call about a man refusing to pay his fine because he thought he was just all that. Shizuo had evidently gotten very angry and had thrown a table or two before storming out. Izaya waited for Tom to apologize to the manager, not wanting to be outside with Shizuo at the moment (he had wrenched one of the 'Wrong Way' signs from their cement foundation and was waving it around like a maniac).

Now, as they walked to the given destination of the snot nosed pig (as Shizuo put it), the blond was calmly smoking a cigarette. Tom was chatting away on his phone to his "boss". And last but not least, Izaya was trailing behind, watching the clouds go by.

" IZAYA!"

Izaya jumped, his hands coming out of his pockets, ready to defend himself as he stared wide eyed at the ex bartender who had whirled and snapped the cigarette between his teeth when he had yelled.

"What the HELL, Shizu-chan?!"

"COME AND WALK BESIDE ME!" Shizuo stomped his foot down and pointed a finger angrily at the sidewalk beside him. Tom had stopped, the phone still to his ear, but he had silenced to watch.

Izaya crossed his arms and leaned forward slightly with a grin, "aw, you want me to hold your hand, too-nn!" A fist yanked his shirt front up as Shizuo got in his face.

"I don't need your smart ass remarks right now, I'm in a pretty foul mood," he growled dangerously.

Izaya's grin just got more crooked, "and here I thought I was the one to be grumpy. A few weeks ago you were calling ME the one PMSing. Well, look at you now-"

"Shut up!" Shizuo shook him slightly and Izaya laughed with glee, gripping onto the wrists slightly as he looked straight into Shizuo's eyes.

"Don't hurt me. I'm too fragile to be played with."

Shizuo snarled and pushed him up against a brick wall, "don't play on that-"

Izaya cringed when his spine hit the bricks and he spoke out, "remember what Shinra said. Be careful with me, don't hurt me further-"

Shizuo pressed his lips to the informant's without warning, silencing him.

Izaya's eyes went wide and then snapped shut, instantly agreeing and submitting to the kiss. Shizuo ran a hand up the raven's side, pushing his jacket back and lifting his shirt with it. His nails scraped softly against the skin, causing Izaya to arch up into him.

Tom stood in shock at the scene unfolding in front of him. He slowly pocketed his phone and turned away, feeling weird watching it.

His skin crawled as Izaya started making noises into the kiss and he risked a glance over his shoulder. Shizuo had his hand stuck down the back of the informant's pants and Izaya was pushing back into the hand.

Tom whipped his head forward again, refusing to look anymore, feeling extremely uncomfortable as Izaya's noises got louder.

He struggled to say something, clearing his throat first, "um...guys? I'm still here and we need to go see this man..."

Shizuo broke the kiss and looked over, taking his hands away from Izaya, "yeah, almost forgot."

Izaya wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and rebuttoned his pants before following the two friends again. And at the same distance as before.

After they paid a visit to the man who thought he was bigger than life, and after Shizuo had let out his anger through a vending machine, they started to make their way back to the car. At one intersection Tom spoke up, "well, this is where I take my leave. Thanks for the time, have a nice day!" Shizuo and Izaya gave their thanks and then the trio split their separate ways.

Izaya fell into step beside Shizuo. Shizuo finally relaxed.

"Long day-" Izaya began to say before he was once again shoved up against another brick wall, "ack! How about you be more careful next time, yeah?"

"Maybe. But then again, that's not my style, now is it? Now...where were we? Oh yeah," Shizuo kissed Izaya roughly, sliding his hand down the back of Izaya's pants and cupping his ass. Izaya arched as the hand squeezed and fingers slipped between his cheeks.

"Shizuo," he gasped into the other's mouth.

"Don't fall down."

"I'm not weak," the younger panted.

Shizuo smirked, "I KNOW that, but your knees are buckling."

Izaya reconnected the kiss stubbornly and locked his knees so he wouldn't fall. Shizuo slipped a finger in silently and Izaya gasped, letting go of the lips and putting his face in the blond's neck.

"S-Shizuo!"

Shizuo rubbed against his inner walls, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he searched. Suddenly, his nail scratched against a certain bundle that made the smaller collapse in his arms.

"Hold on-"

"Ahhah..." Izaya bit into Shizuo's neck, causing the debt collector to growl and rub hard against the bundle. Izaya almost screamed, his hand flying up to cover his mouth.

Shizuo just grinned, "that feel good?"

"Y-yes," Izaya answered shakily before he even finished the question.

Shizuo paused in his ministrations and nuzzled the smaller's neck lovingly. Izaya crooked his neck, exposing more throat for Shizuo to nip at.

A passerby stopped for a moment and shook his head before continuing with a fond smile.

Izaya suddenly grinded into Shizuo's hips with his own and growled into his shirt.

Shizuo laughed a little and took his hands away, taking a step back to look at the younger man.

Izaya was leaning back a against the building, breathing hard and his face flushed with his eyes half closed and his mouth parted slightly. His eyes were glazed with lust.

A thought suddenly crossed his mind and he remembered what Shinra had said about him being tender. And then the unfortunate events of last night also made their appearance in his mind and he halted. Izaya's face changed as he saw the look on Shizuo's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do anymore with you, its dangerous, I might rip something again."

"I don't care-"

"You should."

Silence. Izaya was pouting.

Shizuo ignored him, "let's get home."

They got to the car and drove back to Shinra's humble abode, parking quietly in the driveway and entering the house.

Celty wasn't home yet and it was getting dark, but that wasn't unusual considering she did almost all her work at night.

Shinra welcomed them and then went back to typing on his computer.

Izaya walked over and leaned against the desk while Shizuo went to search for milk in the kitchen.

"What are typing?"

"Your medical records of the past few weeks."

"I don't need records on what happened."

"Yes," Shinra looked up into red eyes with an annoyed look, "you do. You wouldn't understand because you're not a doctor, so..."

Izaya scoffed, "just don't put anything personal in them."

"It'd all be in medical terms so its not like it'd be used to humiliate you, you know."

"Whatever."

Izaya walked into the kitchen to see Shizuo digging through the bottom of the fridge. His mind quickly put together an evil plan.

He walked over as softly as he could, sneaking. The blond was bent at the waist, making his evil plan more do-able.

He breathed in through his nose, holding in laughter as he grabbed Shizuo's ass. The body froze in its actions. Izaya let go and almost fell over with laughter. He went even further to slap Shizuo's ass, which made the debt collector snap in a second.

The blond whirled and grabbed the informant, pushing him back and laying him back on the counter with force, causing him to bend at an awkward angle.

"Ow-"

"That was naughty, and naughty boys deserved to be punished."

"Shi-"

Shizuo had his pants off in one swift movement and was lifting his legs up. His eyes were glazed over like he was in some sort of daze as he positioned himself and shoved in suddenly. Izaya cried out, quietly wondering when Shizuo had pulled out his dick.

The pain tore up his spine and his brain told him that he didn't like this and he needed it to stop. Another cry ripped from his throat and he arched in agony as Shizuo began pounding into him harshly. The informants fingers curled desperately into the fabric on the tallers shoulders. He looked into the amber eyes, searching. They were covered completely in a milky substance that made him look blind. It was almost scary.

The sudden shove and the wetness pouring out if his hole made him jerk back to reality and he almost threw up, twisting away under Shizuo, struggling to get on his stomach and pull away.

"Shi-Shizu-ahhah!" His back arched as his prostate was brushed.

Shinra rushed in and froze in horror before jumping into action. He grabbed his medical bag and dug through it messily, pulling out syringes and bottles before latching onto a specific syrige and bottle full of a clear liquid. His hands shook as he sucked some of the liquid into the syringe, tapping the tube. Izaya's screams were making it difficult to concentrate.

He whirled around and snuck up behind Shizuo, not that the blond would take much care to watch his back at the moment. Shinra stuck the needle into the side of Shizuo's neck, and injected the fluid before he was angrily thrown off. The ex bartender continued to pummel Izaya's body, getting faster and more brutal.

Finally, the injected liquid took affect, calming Shizuo down. Izaya was allowed a breath. Shizuo subconsciously slipped out if Izaya's body before his legs buckled and he fell to the floor, unconscious. Izaya braced himself against the counter, his legs shaking as he stared in confusion, shock, and a little bit if fear at the crumpled figure.

Shinra dragged himself to his feet and limped over, kneeling down and giving the blond a once over, "ah," he pulled something from Shizuo's shoulder blade. A tiny pin had pushed through the fabric of his vest and shirt and had stuck like a bee's stinger into his tan skin. The other end, that wasn't stuck into the skin, had little green tuffs on it.

"Thought so. They don't have a name for it yet, but its a hallucigen of some sort. Makes you crazy. In this case, it activated whatever hormones Shizuo was managing to keep at bay at the moment. It let them loose and intensified them 10 times as forceful and unbearable. Which is why he just raped you."

Izaya stared at Shinra for a moment before looking away, a deep frown on his face.

"Well, we'll just let him lay there and rest for a moment," Shinra stepped over him and made sure the needle made its way safely into a specimen container and back into his bag before he guided Izaya over to a more spacious spot to clean him up.

°•°•°haha! Plot twist!°•°•°


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Izaya redressed himself after Shinra finished his doctor stuff. The informant sat back and looked over at Shizuo, still laying on the floor. Shinra packed up his stuff and placed it back on the closet.

"Shinra?"

"Yup?" The doctor walked over and sat down on a stool next to Izaya.

"Why...how did that needle get in him?"

"I don't know, it must've happened today when you were walking. The affects are slow but they take hold of the body pretty quickly, so it must've happened right before you guys came home. You walked home?"

"No, we took the car, remember?"

"Oh. Right. Well then it must've been right before you guys got in the car..."

Izaya thought back, remembering when they had stopped for a session of love after Tom had left. Maybe that's when it happened.

"So its not lethal?"

"Oh no, of course not, just a stimulator."

"Good..." He looked over at Shizuo again as the blond groaned and picked himself up off the ground. He stood shakily, looking around.

"Izaya?" He murmured and waited, not bothering to turn around, "Izaya?!" It sounded almost desperate. Izaya hesitated to call his name to make him turn around and show he was still here.

"Izaya?! Iza-"

"I'm here, I'm he-"

"Thank God," Izaya was suddenly wrapped in a tight hug. Shizuo held him super close. Izaya almost suffocated if it weren't for Shinra.

"Shizuo? How do you feel?"

Shizuo let go of Izaya and looked over to Shinra, "fine...what just happened?"

"Well, what did happen to you?"

"Tell me what I did," his voice turned grave and Izaya took a hesitant step back and Shizuo looked at him before taking his arms, "did I hurt you?"

"Uh, I-I..."

"I did?"

"It...yes...you pushed me over that counter there and raped me."

Shizuo froze, his face blank. Izaya turned his face away, getting uncomfortable.

"Shizu-"

"I'm going away for a little bit-"

"Wha-no! Don't leave, please, you didn't do it on purpose, did you? No, no, it was this needle thing. Like a dart-Shizuo, please don't leave!"

"I've gotta distance myself for a bit, I'll be back, though, don't worry-"

"Shizu-chan, that's unesassary."

Shizuo turned to him, "I hurt you-I raped you-"

"You weren't in your right mind!"

"What do you mean?!"

"Goddammit, Shizuo, you're out of it right now, this is dramatic and you're not listening, you dizzy up there?! I said before that it was some sort of dart! It makes your sex drive crazy! So did you black out or something before you attacked me?"

"No."

Izaya froze, staring at him, "What?"

"I did not black out. I was aware of the entire experience."

"W-wait-"

"I couldn't do anything. My body was out of my own control. I saw your face, your pain, heard your screams, I couldn't do anything, it made me so angry. My vision was all blurry, but I could still see every bit."

Izaya lowered his eyes, "um-but it wasn't your fault-"

"I could've stopped-"

That's when Shinra stepped in, "Shizuo, I don't think you get how a stimulating dart works. When injected, it sends your body haywire and uncontrollable, like you described. You were in some sort of daze where you were helpless to your body's needs. It was not your fault, it was whoever shot the dart."

"Wonder who that was," Izaya mumbled.

"But I didn't feel anything hit me," Shizuo objected.

Shinra shook his head, "no, it was sometime before you got in the car to drive home. Were you distracted at all during that time?"

Shizuo paused and threw a glance at Izaya. The love session. That had to be it. When Shizuo shoved Izaya up against a wall and smothered him with love. Yeah, he was definitely distracted. But there was no way he was telling Shinra about that, especially after Shinra had banned him from having sex with Izaya until the raven was healed.

"Um...maybe...yes...I was-"

"What were you doing?"

"I...um...uh...I was-"

"He was being stupid and dropped his keys in the fountain so, being the idiot he is, climbed in and got them. It was cold out, so the water was cold, and he was freezing, so that must've been the distraction, yeah?" Izaya looked over at a silently thankful Shizuo.

"Yeah, now I remember. Shit was freezing."

"I bet," Shinra mused, knowing they were lying but decided to keep that to himself, "well, whoever it was, wanted this to happen or at least for Shizuo to go crazy on someone. In this case, you were the closest at the time, Izaya."

Izaya hummed and Shizuo growled, "I'm so stupid."

"Again, Shizu-chan, it wasn't your fault."

Shizuo looked away, "hm, but I was aware-"

"It was like being paralyzed. You see it all but you can't do a thing."

Shizuo refused through the rest of the day to say it wasn't his fault. He continued to blame himself. But Izaya was glad enough that he didn't end up leaving like he said he would.

"Let's go on a walk," Izaya suddenly said from where he was seated in the recliner.

Shizuo sat up on the couch and looked at the window. It was getting darker.

"Its almost night, you want to go while its dark?"

"Yeah," Izaya chirped, "you can protect me can't you?"

Shizuo smirked, "yeah, I guess. Get your shoes on," he got up and went to tell Shinra they were leaving.

Shinra had some stress in his voice when he waved them off. He had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched their backs leave.

Something felt wrong. The dart. This walk at night was a bad idea. Shinra rubbed his eyes and pinched his nose.

A distant neigh brought his eyes up as Celty drove up and clicked open the garage door, wheeling the bike in.

"Heyyy, Celty."

°hey°


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A brisk wind kicked up damp leaves and tossed them through the air. The wet street glistening under the dull streetlights. Shizuo readjusted his jacket and glanced at Izaya, who seemed to be doing fine with the cold so far.

Izaya caught him looking, "what."

"Nothing, just making sure you're fine with the weather."

"I was born in this weather," he laughed, "no, I'm fine."

"Okay-" something clanged loudly in the alleyway they just passed, making them both whirl around.

Silence.

"What was that?" Izaya's hand was covering his switchblade nestled in his pocket.

"I don't know, wait here," Shizuo crept forward and then peeked around the corner. Darkness. Shadows. He couldn't make out anything. He strained to see for a few seconds longer before turning back around to face the worried informant, "nothing. Probably just a cat knocking over a trashcan. Clumsy piece of shi-ah!"

"Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo's body curved out, away from the knife that imbedded itself snuggly into the middle of his back. He snarled and twisted around, anger from the pain flaring up in his eyes as he faced his attacker. It was a man who was now cowering, noticing that he'd need more than that to faze Shizuo.

"Did you just STAB me?!"

The man quivered before turning and bolting back into the alley. Shizuo, without a thought, took off after him, leaving Izaya behind. Izaya edged forward, wanting to follow, but the alley brought back memories that froze him to the spot with fear. He stayed with his back to the the bricks so nothing could sneak up on him, looking to and fro constantly.

He heard crashes in the distance and a cry of pain that wasn't Shizuo's. He shook his head and pulled out his knife, opening it and flicking it closed before repeating.

Soon, Shizuo was back, looking angry and tired but looked like he was cooling off too.

"Hey...we gotta go back...since I have a knife in my back...yeah..."

Izaya snickered before shrugging, "alright let's go."

Shizuo glared at him, "don't laugh at me-"

"But its funny! Shizu-chan got stabbed!"

"Shut it!"

Izaya clutched his middle as his sides burned with laughter.

Shizuo just stood there with a frown, "stop laughing."

"Remember that time you got shot!? Ahahaha!"

Shizuo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Izaya started coming down from his high of laughter and Shizuo asked, "why is this so funny?"

Izaya straightened up and breathed out, wiping a tear from his eye, "I honestly do not know..."

Shizuo gave him a look before turning on his heel and calling over his shoulder, "alright, joker, let's get going, this is starting to hurt-"

"Oh is it? I thought nothing hurt to great Shizuo Heiwajima," came a cool voice...that wasn't Izaya's.

Shizuo froze and turned slowly. A man in dark clothing stood behind Izaya with a gun to the ravens head, holding his shirt at his shoulder. Izaya stared back at Shizuo with a blank but slightly surprised look.

"What do you want?"

"Well, my friend-dead now-already got what he wanted from this young man here...now I want something from you."

Shizuo growled, "and what would that be?"

"Your strength."

"I can't really give you that-"

The man laughed and took the safety off. Shizuo immediately stopped and raised his hands slightly.

"Okay, okay, but how would I give you that?"

"I want your blood."

"My blood?"

The man gave an impatient sigh and pushed the gun harder against Izaya's head, causing the informant to grimace in pain, "in other words I want you dead, you idiot. And I want to be the one who kills you. And if you refuse...then..." the man pulled the lock back with a click and placed his finger on the trigger.

"Okay..." the blond looked into Izaya's eyes. They were scared and anxious. The gun left Izaya's head and aimed at Shizuo's. Shizuo only gave it a glance before locking eyes with Izaya again.

"Izaya-"

The shot. It was quick, and fast. Izaya didn't have a moment to comprehend. He was released and the man disappeared. The informant didn't move at first, he stared at Shizuo's body lying in the street. It had fallen like a rock. Knees buckled, head snapped back. Hit the ground. With a thud.

Izaya felt the tears form but still, he didn't move, as if his feet were glued to the spot.

But as a puddle of blood slowly formed, his legs began to move. The tears flowed freely down his face. He stumbled over and fell to his knees, a sob tearing from his chest as he gripped at the black vest and white, long sleeved, button down shirt.

"Shizu-chan?"

He saw dark reddish black blood matting the blond hair on the side of the man's head. He touched it tentatively. No reaction. The eyes were still open, but they were empty. He quickly closed them, leaving blood marks on the lids.

Izaya paused before wrapping his arms around the upper torso and pulling Shizuo up onto his lap, hugging him and putting his cheek on the top of the blond head, not caring if the blood smeared on his face.

He didn't really know what to do...he had never had to encounter this before. "Shizuo...please...wake up..."

Don't freak out. ;3 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Dawn. Light shone quietly over the top of the jagged buildings. It was hazy and there was a fog rolling in. Gold splashed gently across the sky. It was quiet. And there was no movement. The blood had dried and the bleeding had stopped. The blood on Izaya's hands had dried too. His eyes were glazed over and his body was numb. A bird or two flew past and perched on a power line a few feet away. The flick caused Izaya's eyes to open a little wider and his chin to raise. He blinked and looked up at the sky without a sound. His hands moved slowly to the pocket of his jacket, pulling out his phone and opening it gingerly. Everything he did was groggy.

He looked down and scrolled through the contacts, finding one in particular, pressing call and holding it to his ear, waiting. Ring. Ring. Ri-

"Hello, Shinra speaking."

"Shinra?" Izaya's voice cracked and he broke off and coughed. His throat was dry from misuse for so long.

"Izaya, where the hell are you two? You've been gone for the whole night and Celtys been out looking for you. And you sound terrible, are you okay?"

Izaya didn't answer right away as he glanced down at Shizuo's relaxed, pale face. He felt tears welling again but he forced them back with a sniff.

"Can you come get us, Shinra?"

"Well, I don't know where you guys are-"

Izaya took the phone away and looked around for a street sign or something. Billworth.

"Billworth. That's all I can find."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

Izaya nodded and ended the call, sliding the phone back into his pocket before leaning over the blond and wrapping him up tighter, "where'd you go, you brute," he whispered in the silk vest. He thought he heard a faint throb but he was just imagining it from sorrow and greif. He didn't allow himself to go overboard with grieving. He didn't want to lose himself in that.

There was a neigh in the distance and he tightened his grip. Headlights swung around the corner and shut off immeditatly as a car door opened and shut.

"Izaya?!"

Shinra ran up and knelt beside them, looking Shizuo over, "what happened?"

Izaya shook his head and let go of the blond, letting him slide off his lap as he stood shakily. His knees buckled and he tripped back. Black clad arms caught him and the back of his head knocked softly against a helmet.

°i got you°

she pocketed her PDA and lowered him to the ground. He put a hand to the pavement and stared as Shinra checked the pulse. Shinra glanced up at Izaya without expression before calling to Celty to help him get Shizuo to the car. They got him in and Shinra backed out, driving off.

Celty helped Izaya onto her bike after forming a helmet for him.

When they all met back at the house, Shinra had a room closed off to where Izaya wasn't allowed in.

Izaya objected but was then forced onto the couch by Celty.

He finally calmed and she sat beside him. The black smoke drifted quietly from her neck. Izaya played with the hem of his jacket, picking at the fur and pulling some out.

"What's he going to do with a dead body?"

Celty remained quiet.

Izaya shook his head in frustration but stayed where he was.

°are you okay? did you get hurt?°

After reading the PDA he looked away, "no, I'm fine. It was just Shizuo."

"You want to tell me how this happened?"

Izaya turned quickly on the couch to face Shinra who walked into the kitchen and deposited his gloves before washing his hands.

"I...we were walking and then there was a noise and he got stabbed and ran after the guy. Then he came back and I was laughing at him because he got stabbed and then I got a gun to my head and the guy holding me said something about his friend already getting something from me and now he wanted something from Shizu-chan. He wanted his strength. And he shot him."

"Hm...well, Shizuo's unconscious at the moment from blood loss but he'll wake up probably tonight so you can go see him then-"

"Wait...unconcious? I thought he was dead!"

Shinra shook his head and leaned against the counter, "the man who shot him had a really bad aim unless he wasn't trying and hit his ear. It bled bad and that's why he's pale and has a faint heart beat-very faint."

Izaya turned back around, suddenly finding it hard to breath. He felt like smiling or laughing like a maniac. He ended up doing just that and Celty stood and walked into the kitchen with Shinra.

°is he okay?°

"Just relieved. I don't blame him. Besides, you should know Izaya enough to expect this from him. Sometimes he's not right in the head."

Izaya calmed down and stood abruptly, a change in mood, "I want to see him."

"You can't...not at the moment. Tonight maybe. For now, let me order take out and then you can rest. Sound good?"

Izaya paused and then his stomach growled and he noticed how weak he felt. He nodded hesitantly and Celty lowered him back onto the couch.

Shinra called up Russia Sushi and it was delivered to their door soon after by none other than Simon, who asked if Izaya and Shizuo were okay. Shinra assured him before he left and Shinra set the food out on the table, giving Izaya his food on the couch.

Once Izaya's belly was properly filled, he made his way upstairs and fell into bed. Sleep took him faster than expected. He could rest easy knowing that Shizuo was still alive.


End file.
